Kumo to Kaminari
by Vesperbellx
Summary: Y como siempre, el psicópata asesino de Hibari no hace más que atemorizar a cualquier compañero que vaya con él en una misión. En este caso, Otona Lambo es el único que ha podido endulzar ese carácter tan macabro. TYL!18L. Hibari x Lambo


- Arf, arf...-se pudieron oir los jadeos de un joven chico intentando huir-.

- Corre, hervíboro. Yo me encargo de esto.-dijo otro joven con una sed de matanza mucho mayor que su propia alma-. Os morderé hasta la muerte.

El chico nombrado antes fue a refugiarse en una de las cuevas de aquel bosque cercano, casi llorando. Sus cabellos semi-largos y negros como el azabache estaban empañados en sudor, y, su ropa...llena de sangre.

- Debo...mantener...la calma...-se dijo a sí mismo aguantando las lágrimas-. No debería dejar que Hibari-san se encargara de todo, soy realmente inútil...-lamentó sin que nadie pudiera escucharle-.

A lo lejos pudo oir una gran explosión, lo que le dejó bastante más tranquilo. Hibari lo había conseguido. El imparable Hibari Kyoya había vuelto a derrotar a esos secuaces de la familia Millefiore. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa. Sin miedo alguno se dirigió corriendo como pudo, al lugar donde se encontraria su compañero en esta misión. No podía dejar de pensar en que, momentos antes...

_[Flashback]_

- ¡Thundeeeeer Set!

El cobarde guardián del trueno hacía su aparición en esta ardua misión. Algunos esclavos de la familia Millefiore seguían atacando sin descanso alguno. Eran miles y ellos sólo eran dos. Pero Lambo estaba tranquilo, teniendo a Hibari a su lado nada podría salir mal. El guardián de la nube era el más fuerte en la familia Vongola, ciertamente no había nada por lo que temer.

- ¡¡Elecctrico Cornatta!! –gritó Lambo con la mayor fuerza del mundo a la vez que hacía uso de sus dorados cuernos-.

Otra vez había conseguido cargarse a unos cuantos, pero parecía que cada vez habían más y más. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, aunque realmente apenas tuviera rasguños estaba muy cansado. No podía seguir haciendo ese tipo de ataques, porque sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

A lo lejos se pudo ver a un enemigo aún más fuerte, al que aún no habian conseguido darle ni una ostia bien dada. Este, que poseía el elemento de la lluvia, sin temor alguno arrebató contra Lambo. Por más que quisiera protegerse, el ataque le impactó de lleno, el enemigo le había atacado con una de las cajas y su potencial era realmente temible. Apenas sin que pudiese moverse del suelo, empezó a sentir como su estómago, brazos y boca empezaban a sangrar.

Hibari aún seguía peleando contra todos esos enemigos, cada uno tenía un elemento distinto, un arma distinta y una caja distinta, pero a pesar de todo el guardián de la nube no tenía ningun rasguño.

- Levantate, Otona Lambo. –pudo oír a lo lejos tan cortante como siempre-. Huye.

[Fin Flashback]

Y por fin llegó al lugar donde momentos antes estuvo sucediendo esa pelea.  
El lugar estaba destrozado. Sintió algo de miedo al ver a Kyoya, el que estaba rodeado de cientos de enemigos...todos...muertos. Sus ojos no pudieron mirar todo ese desastre, e intentando ahogar algunas palabras de...¿agradecimiento?, no hizo más que derrumbarse de nuevo contra el suelo.  
Las lágrimas de nuevo empezaron a aflorar pudiendo oír como Hibari se acercaba lentamente a él.

- Deberías acostumbrarte a esto.-dijo este en su tono de siempre mientras que apoyaba una de sus tonfas en el mentón de Lambo-. Si no quieres que te mate, claro...-Hibari sonrió malevolamente-.

- Hibari-san...-musitó este apenas sin voz-.

- ¿Lo entiendes? -Kyoya empujó a Lambo dandole un fuerte golpe en el mentón-. Y ahora, sécate las lágrimas. -este le tiró algo al Bovino-.

El guardián del trueno no supo que decir. ¿El psicópata asesino de Hibari le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo? No, definitivamente debía ser una alucinación.  
Temblando y sin apenas moverse, Lambo se secó las lágrimas llevando consigo un poco de sangre húmeda de su boca, provocada por el golpe de su compañero.

- Gra-gracias...-tartamudeó Otona Lambo aún sorprendido-. Muchas gracias...-volvió a agradecer con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-.

Hibari apartó la mirada cuando el joven Bovino le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas. Este lo miró algo curioso y confundido a la vez, ¿es que acaso el temible ex presidente del consejo estudiantil se había sonrojado?  
Lambo empezaba a pensar que tanta falta de sangre le estaba afectando.

- Simplemente...-carraspeó un poco-. Volvamos a la base.

Hibari ya se había adelantado a sus torpes pasos, así que sin nada que poder hacer Lambo volvió a mirar esa catastrófica escena respirando con resignación y algo de pena.

Más tarde, llegaron a la base Vongola.

***

Kyoya se paseaba calmado y sin remordimiento alguno por la base. De las pocas veces que iba a la base era para informar del cumplimiento de alguna misión, no sin haber antes pasado por su refugio y darse una ducha. También para poder ver al pequeño Hibird, que ya habia llegado a la base, y ponerse su yukata.  
Tras unos pasos más llegó al despacho del Décimo, el que estaba hundido en un gran papeleo.  
Miró un poco a su alrededor y vió a Gokudera bastante agobiado intentando echarle una mano al Boss.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. –dijo este con voz cortante, para variar-.

- ¡Hi-Hibari-san! –exlamó Tsuna con la misma sorpresa con la que siempre había llamado a Kyoya-.

- Vengo a informarle de que Otona Lambo y yo, hemos completado la misión. –dijo este dirigiendose hacia la entrada-.

- Bien hecho. -sonrió Tsuna, al que acompañó Gokudera con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el Décimo estaba alegre-.

El guardián de la nube cerró la puerta tras de sí, a lo que pudo ver a un ajetreado Yamamoto en busca de Gokudera.

- Yamamoto Takeshi.-dijo a forma de saludo-.

- Hibari.-sonrió este-. Buenas noches. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Gokudera?-preguntó con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba-.

- Hnn...Está en el despacho de Sawada. –respondió-.

- Gracias. –agregó el guardián de la lluvia con un deje de tristeza en su mirada-.

A lo lejos se pudieron escuchar unos gritos provinientes del peliplateado el que reprendía a Yamamoto por algo que Hibari no pudo escuchar. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa. A mitad del camino escuchó un fuerte golpe proviniente de la cocina y se acercó para investigar.  
Entreabrió un poco la puerta y miró que es lo que sucedía, realmente se la pelaba lo que pudiera pasar en la base con tal de que no le afectara a él...pero también era muy curioso.

Un inexplicable sonrojo cubrió la cara del duro Hibari. Pudo ver a un Lambo algo preocupado echado en el suelo. Había caído uno de los platos mientras los fregaba y ahora, como era normal, le tocaba recogerlo. El joven Bovino llevaba puesto un delantal que le daba cierta apariencia tierna y coqueta. En uno de sus movimientos le dio la espalda al curioso Hibari. De nuevo este se sonrojó, practicamente le estaba poniendo el trasero en los morros.

- Debo...mantener...la calma...-se lamentó él-. Que desastre, siempre dando problemas...-dijo haciendo pucheros-.

Esa imagen era impactante para Kyoya. Verdaderamente impactante. De repente sintió como "eso" estaba alterandose. Miró hacia abajo viendo si se notaba mucho o no, pero con el yukata no parecía verse mucho, así que decidió entrar y ayudar al joven Bovino...algo inusual en él.

- Otona Lambo. -saludó intentando disimular algo de...¿nerviosismo?-.

- Hibari-san...-dijo este con la cabeza gacha sintiendose algo culpable de haber roto un plato-. ¡Lo siento! – gritó sonrojado-.

- Recoge esto rápido, herbívoro. -ordenó apoyando su dedo índice en el mentón del guardián del rayo-. O tendré que morderte hasta la muerte...-dijo en un tono más...erótico-.

- D-de acuerdo...-respondió este aún con los ojos húmedos-.

El joven no tardó en recoger el plato del suelo y con el mayor cuidado ponerlo encima del fregadero. Pero en un descuido se cortó un poco el dedo y empezó a sangrar.

- ¡Mierda! –gritó furioso-.

- Mantente en silencio si no quieres que te golpee. -volvió a amenazar Hibari cercano al rostro de este-.

De nuevo Lambo creyó estar delirando. Este contacto era demasiado...cercano. Nunca había podido mantener algo así estando cerca del guardián de la nube...ciertamente, él nunca había tenido especial temor hacia Kyoya. Aunque desde la última misión, lo cierto es que le producía un poco de miedo.

Hibari no dijo nada y estableció un contacto visual con el Bovino, un contacto visual bastante tenso. Cogió una de sus manos, y dejándose llevar por lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo, empezó a lamer suavemente la herida que se acababa de hacer.

- Siempre me ha gustado el sabor de la sangre...-susurró este con una sonrisa en los labios-.

Lambo se echó hacia detrás con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y gozo. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Hibari parecía haber enloquecido, y no sabía si eso le provocaba pánico o...placer.

- ¿Hibari-san? –dijo este dudando si preguntar que estaba pasando-.

Kyoya volvió a mirarlo y se acercó nuevamente a su rostro. Sus alientos chocaban y eso provocaba aún más tensión en el ambiente. ¿Qué tenia pensado hacer Hibari? ¿Estaba loco? O quizá peor...¿De veras sentía algo por Lambo?

El guardián del trueno apoyó sus manos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Kyoya parecía haberle convertido en su presa. De nuevo volvió a sonreir malevolamente a la vez que sus labios empezaron a rozar los del Bovino. Este estaba en shock y a causa de ello, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro. Los labios de Hibari aprisionaron los de Lambo sin piedad alguna convirtiendo ese roce en algo más, en un beso. La lengua de Kyoya jugaba ávidamente con la de el otro joven ansiando querer más y más. Lambo no pudo resistirse al delicioso elixir que emanaba de la boca de su compañero y consiguió hacer que sus salivas se juntasen.  
Al rato, el guardián de la nube recobró un poco de la cordura perdida anteriormente, y, sin decir nada se dirigió hacia su refugio.

***

- Bienvenido, Kyo-san. –se escuchó a Kusakabe mirando tranquilamente al jardín-.

- Hmm...Kusakabe. –dijo este entrando por la puerta-. ¿Podrías ausentarte esta noche? Tengo algo que hacer...-sus ojos grisaceos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño Hibird que, volando, se había acercado hasta posarse en su mano-.

- No hay problema, Kyo-san. –respondió este sin queja alguna saliendo por la puerta-.

Kyoya sabía perfectamente que Lambo vendría a buscarlo, pidiendo explicaciones como un condenado. Y eso le gustaba, le gustaba tenerlo a sus pies...Le gustaría poder dominarlo, completamente...hasta hacerlo su esclavo.  
Hibari apartó cualquier pensamiento de su mente y pausadamente se dirigió a tomar el té verde que Kusakabe había dejado preparado anteriormente.  
Se sentó, y tras dar el primer sorbo...

- ¡Hibari-saaaaan! –gritó una voz conocida dando un portazo-.

El guardián de la nube sonrió de nuevo y lo ignoró dando otro sorbo a su té.

- ¡¡Maldito bastardo!! –gritó aún más fuerte interrumpiendo el silencio de aquella habitación-. ¿¡De qué vas!? –volvió a gritar sin separarse de la puerta-.

Lambo sabía perfectamente que corría el riesgo de no salir vivo de allí, pero la furia y la vergüenza que sentía al ser utilizado de esa manera, lo superaban.

- ¿Decías? –susurró Hibari cercano a su oreja-.

Tan veloz como el viento se posicionó cercano al guardián del trueno. Una de sus manos se dirigió a su cuello, apretándolo fuertemente sin pudor alguno. Lambo empezó a sentir como poco a poco el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y empezaba a ahogarse. Cerró los ojos y agarró la mano de Hibari intentando apartarla de su cuello, si seguía mucho más tiempo así...terminaria inconsciente. Esto no funcionó, ya que Kyoya sólo había estrangulado ese suave cuello por unos segundos. Justo después, empezó a devorarlo fieramente arrancandole unos roncos gemidos a este.

- ¿Querías explicaciones? –susurró para después lamer ese cuello en toda su expansión-. Aquí las tienes, pues... –dijo empujando al otro guardián al suelo-.

Lambo no podía resistirse, nunca jamás alguien le había tocado con tanta lujuría y deseo juntos...pero ansiaba que siguiera haciéndolo. Kyoya lo sabía, sabía que vendría buscando explicaciones y sabía que esto pasaría, pero no le importaba. Fuertemente lo cogió por las muñecas esta vez apresando sus labios y uniendolos con los suyos en un húmedo y rápido beso. Después, empezó a desabotonar esa camisa estampada de vaca tan rápidamente como sus manos se lo permitieron. El impaciente Hibari lamía a lo largo de todo el pecho del Bovino a la vez que este ahogaba gemidos y se estremecía del placer. Kyoya jugueteó un poco con sus pezones los que cada vez estaban más duros, demostrando su excitación.

- Hi-Hibari-san...-consiguió decir Lambo en medio de ese arrebato de locura por parte de su "compañero"-.

Este disminuyó el ritmo de sus caricias y volvió a besar sus labios. Mordiendolos, succionandolos e incluso lamiendo su lengua...no parecía querer parar. La ronca voz de Hibari producía escalofríos en Lambo al rozar su piel y de nuevo sólo con este contacto empezaba a delirar.  
Este mismo, ya sumiso en el placer de lo prohibido, llevó un de las manos de Kyoya a sus ajustados pantalones.

- Quítalos...-suplicó apartando su rostro sonrojado hacia un lado-.

Hibari sonrió y empezó a pasear su mano por encima del miembro de este. Acariciando su hormonal erección haciendo que su respiración se agitase aún más, haciendo que sufriera. Las caricias siguieron durante unos pocos segundos, Kyoya bajó los pantalones del joven Bovino junto con sus boxers. Este ya no podía soportarlo más.

- Genial... -sonrió Hibari engullendo la erección dentro de su boca-.

Lambo no pudo evitar soltar un grito de éxtasis a causa del tremendo placer que jamás antes había sentido. Entrecerró un poco las piernas arqueando la espalda hacia detrás y mordiendose el labio inferior. El guardián de la nube lamía el miembro de este por toda su extensión, parandose a veces en la punta y succionándola poco a poco. Justo después empezó con un ritmo rápido a meterla y sacarla de su boca. El joven Lambo no hacía más que experimentar sensaciones totalmente desconocidas antes por su cuerpo. Poco a poco iba sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba continuamente temblando, como cada escalofrío que lo recorría era aún más intenso que el anterior. En un momento, él agarró los suaves cabellos de Hibari con fuerza. Kyoya pudo predecir sus acciones. En un último movimiento el joven volvió a arquear su espalda con fuerza eyaculando en la boca del guardián de la nube. Este no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, y con bastante erotismo tragó y jugueteó con lo poco que quedaba de su semen.

Lentamente se fue acercando al Bovino introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su boca, este los lamió con necesidad. Aquello era lo que Hibari ansiaba, y en unos momentos, Lambo ya estaba totalmente desnudo.

- Hibari-san...Hibari-san...-susurraba y susurraba sin poder aguantarlo más-.

- Cállate, hervíboro. –ordenó posicionando a su "compañero" de espaldas.- No me estás dejando otra opción...-susurró en su oreja para después morderla y provocar otro de tantos jadeos-.

- ¡Aah!...Aah...-gimió Lambo al sentir como uno de los finos dedos de Hibari forzaban su entrada-.

Kyoya no había tenido ni siquiera la delicadeza de lubricar uno de sus dedos y, a duras penas, profundizaba cada vez más y más. Aquello ya empezaba a ceder lentamente...Así que él no dudó en introducir un segundo dedo provocando más gozo aún para el Bovino. Poco a poco sus dedos profundizaban más y más llegando incluso a la próstata de su "compañero" y arrancandole de nuevo un ronco gemido.

- No voy a dejarte escapar... -susurró de nuevo Hibari-.

Y no lo iba a hacer. Kyoya volvió a coger de las muñecas a Lambo con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra rebuscaba por los confines de la habitación la camisa de este. Al cogerla volvió a sonreir y lo ató por unos segundos mientras que él mismo se quitaba el yukata.

- Vamos...-dijo sexymente liberandolo de su atadura-.

El guardián de la nube volvió a morder su cuello como hizo anteriormente a la vez que su miembro ya rozaba la entrada del guardián del trueno.

- Aaah...ugh...-volvió a gemir extasiado-.

Las caderas de Lambo eran tan tentadoras que Hibari no dudó un segundo en hacerlo suyo. De nuevo el joven volvió a gritar sintiendo una mezcla de dicha y dolor, pero esta vez era un dolor que le entusiasmaba.  
El débil cuerpo de Lambo se movía sobre las caderas de Hibari, siguiendo un ritmo frenético y rápido. Kyoya no dudó en volver a apresar su cuello a la vez que sus brazos abrazaban sus caderas y lo mantenian sobre él, sin dejarlo escapar.

- Eres mi esclavo, Otona Lambo.

Cada vez que Hibari embestía a Lambo lo hacía con la menor de las delicadezas, lo único que necesitaba era poseer ese cuerpo, no le importaba si el joven sentía dolor alguno, ya que él estaba ahí para saciar su sed. El joven Bovino empezaba a no poder aguantar más, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía continuos escalofríos por su espina dorsal y notaba cada vez que Kyoya estimulaba su próstata haciendolo gritar.  
En uno de sus últimos gemidos Lambo apenas pudo avisar a Kyoya de que estaba apunto de terminar. El, como siempre, simplemente lo supo.  
Y terminó con una ultima estocada, tocando su próstata, arrancando un grito de placer en el que Lambo pronunciaba su nombre volviendo de nuevo loco a Hibari.

El joven Bovino cayó al suelo exahusto, las heridas del combate anterior aún le dolían y esto de ahora...era aun peor.  
Hibari se acercó a su yukata y lo cogió a la vez que se posicionaba al lado de Lambo abrazandolo algo avergonzado. Estiró su yukata y tapó a su guardián del trueno justo para que no sintiera frío. Este, a pesar de haberse vuelto casi loco, se acurrucó en su pecho respirando el masculino aroma de Hibari-san.  
Y, entonces, un adorable pollito se dispuso a dormir entre el calor de sus dos cuerpos.


End file.
